Heir Apparent
Heir Apparent is the twenty-second and twenty-third episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force. Featuring the debut of Koragg's true identity, Leanbow, as well as shocking revelations regarding Nick and the only appearance of Brightstar and the Phoenix Unizord. It also features Imperious's death, who warns about a new evil to come. Synopsis Part 1 Daggeron and Udonna finally tell the Rangers, in detail, the full story of the Great War... including revealing to them the stories of the sorcereress' husband, Leanbow, and long-lost son, Bowen. Meanwhile, Imperious realizes the best way to usurp the Master is get rid of Koragg. Part 2 Koragg was really Leanbow all this time. Nick finds out he's really Leanbow and Udonna's son. In the end, Leanbow finishes what he started and goes down fighting the Master back into his hole. Plot Part 1 Quietly, Imperious walks towards the Master, casting glances all around him. Imperious is holding a potion. Imperious: Time is running out. I must strike the Master now, or I will never rule the underworld. Imperious is about to pour the potion over the hole, where the Master can be seen. Koragg: What are you up to Imperious? Startled, Imperious drops the potion and turns around to face Koragg. Imperious: Nothing, just working on a potion. Koragg tells Imperious that when the Master rises, he will be the first in command. Koragg walks away and Imperious realizes that he will never be able to get rid of the Master with Koragg around. Imperious decides on a new plan of action, to make Koragg favor him. Nick and Daggeron are training. Nick and Daggeron each have one hand bonded to the other, and they each have a sword in the other hand. Nick and Daggeron are battling each other. The rest of the teens and Udonna are watching. Udonna explains the rules to Xander. Eventually Nick outmaneuvers Daggeron and defeats Daggeron. Nick tells Daggeron he is a great teacher as they join the others. Daggeron tells them he has learn from the best. Chip blurts out that Daggeron was taught by Leanbow. Udonna is surprised and Chip realizes he has let his secret slip. Daggeron tells Udonna that Leanbow was a great man and it's time for the teens to learn about him. Udonna agrees. Madison, Vida, Nick, and Xander are confused and ask who Leanbow is. Udonna states that Leanbow is her husband and suggests they go to Rootcore, where they will learn more. Meanwhile, in the pit, Imperious comes up with other of his genius ideas. Necrolai and Koragg are there as well. Imperious tells them the way to destroy the Rangers is to take away their Legendary powers. Necrolai tells Imperious that it would be impossible. Imperious agrees that it would be for him, but not for Koragg. Imperious tells Koragg to take the Rangers' Legendary powers away, the Master commands it. Koragg walks away to battle the Rangers. On his way out, Koragg has more flashbacks of an infant wrapped in a red blanket. Elsewhere, the teens, Daggeron, and Udonna are on the balcony of Rootcore. Udonna tells the teens her story, with Daggeron standing by her side. Udonna tells them of her peaceful time with Leanbow and her baby son, Bowen. Leanbow training Daggeron and of their friendship within the close knit group, including her sister Niella. Then the great war occurred. Leanbow, Niella, and Daggeron fought bravely in the war. Leanbow had come up with a plan that Niella protested against. They were joined by their friend, Calindor. There was also great fear for Bowen, the baby of two magical parents, had the potential to destroy the dark magic. Bowen was in great danger. Bowen was given to Daggeron to get to safety. As Daggeron raced along, he was betrayed by Calindor. Daggeron placed the baby down and Daggeron and Calindor battled. Evil had made Calindor more powerful and the battle cursed them both. Daggeron and Udonna found out later, that Phineas had found Bowen and had taken him to the human realm for safety. Leanbow had continued the battle on all fronts and ended up at the gates. As the teens know, Niella sacrifice herself to seal the gates. Leanbow had entered the gates to continue the battle inside the gates. Niella and Leanbow had sacrifice themselves to protect them all. The story hits a chord with the teens. Koragg contacts Nick for battle. The teens are more than ready to take on Koragg and promise Udonna that Leanbow's and Niella's sacrifice will not be forgotten. The teens and Daggeron leave to battle. Koragg is waiting for the Rangers when they arrive. The Rangers and Koragg battled. At one point, Koragg offers them a place beside the Master if they give him their Legend powers. The Rangers refused. The Rangers go into Legend mode and the battle continues. Meanwhile, Daggeron enters another dimension. Imperious appears and welcomes Daggeron to the dimension of wandering souls. Imperious calls forth his ancient mystic armor and tells Daggeron that he is sorry and wants to come back to the side of good. Daggeron is not sure what to think. Daggeron takes his time answering and Imperious uses this to blast Daggeron. Imperious reverts back to his normal self and tells Daggeron that he is a fool. Daggeron morphs into Solaris Knight. Solaris Knight and Imperious battle. Imperious tells Solaris Knight that the Rangers will be captured and brought to the pit, where their power will be used to raise the Master. Imperious casts a spell that makes him very large. Solaris Knight quickly forms Solar Streak Megazord. Solaris Knight and Jenji battle Imperious. Elsewhere, the rest of the Rangers continue their battle with Koragg. The Rangers are doing well against Koragg. Unfortunately, Solaris Knight is not doing so well. Imperious drains the Megazord of all it's power and soon Solaris Knight is demorphed and on the ground. Imperious then summons the souls of the past warriors Leanbow has defeated and forms the Chimera monster. The Chimera monster attacks Daggeron and Daggeron vanishes. At Rootcore, Udonna, watching in horror from the crystal ball. The Rangers are battling Koragg when Chimera appears through a dark seal. The Chimera battles the Rangers. Koragg realizes that Imperious had used a forbidden spell. Chimera is too powerful for the Rangers and soon the Rangers are caught in a dark seal and taken to the pit. The teens fall into the Underworld. The teens are soon held tightly by several Hidiacs. Imperious thanks the teens for letting him have the Legend powers. Leelee walks in and the teens fear that she has been captured as well. The teens assured Leelee that they will rescue her. Leelee hopes so as the place is too dreary for her. The teens receive a shock when Necrolai refers to Leelee as her daughter. Leelee asks her mom if she can keep the teens when they are through, Necrolai assures her that she can. At Rootcore, Udonna casts a spell on the crystal ball to find out what happened to the Rangers. Udonna is fearful as the Rangers have been gone for too long. The crystal ball fills with dark smoke. Clare is there as well. Udonna decides she needs to use the Book of Dark Spells. Clare is alarmed. Clare tells Udonna if she uses the dark spells, she will lose her magical powers and become human. Udonna doesn't have any time to waste and tells Clare that she either has to help her or leave. Clare, very reluctantly, helps Udonna with a potion from the Book of Dark Spells. Back at the pit, the teens are now contained and Imperious is ready to start the procedure that will drain the Rangers of their Legend powers. Koragg does not approve. Imperious does not care and the Master peers in as well. The enchantment begins and the teens are being drained of their power. The teens are in a great deal of pain. Leelee expresses some concern over them and asks her mom if they will be okay afterwards. Necrolai tells her they will be. Suddenly, Udonna leaps down and breaks the spell. Udonna turns around and faces Imperious. Imperious tells Udonna she has angered the Master. The Master beams strong, red lasers that wrap around Udonna and lift her off the ground. Udonna is in a great deal of pain and the teens are helpless to do anything to help her. Udonna lands on the ground, with the lasers still wrapped around her. It bothers Koragg to see Udonna in so much pain. Leelee is alarmed as well. Imperious simply laughs. Koragg grows more and more conflicted as he watched Udonna in pain. Memories begin to flash through Koragg, a young Udonna, and himself as a wizard. The teens can only look on in horror, unable to do anything. Koragg suddenly runs forward, and using his sword, breaks the spell the Master has on Udonna. Koragg is reverted to a man in Ancient Mystic armor. The teens are stunned and Imperious is now the one who is horrified. The teens are also broken free from the spell. Udonna looks up weakly. The Ancient Mystic armor vanishes and the man turns around. Udonna can hardly believe that the man is none other than Leanbow. Part 2 Udonna went running towards Leanbow. Udonna: Leanbow, could it really be you?! Udonna and Leanbow hugged. Leanbow: I don't know how to explain. But it's true. I am alive. Madison: This is unbelievable. Nick was convinced that it was a trick of Koragg's. Imperious told them that Leanbow may have survived, but Solaris Knight didn't. In the dimension of wandering souls, Jenji survives from the sand and coughs out Daggeron. Jenji complains and Daggeron assures him it was much worse for him. Daggeron tells Jenji they must go and stop Imperious. Meanwhile, in the underworld, Imperious decides to finish what he has started. Imperious begins to cast a spell. Leanbow counters the spell with one of his one. Leanbow then casts another spell that takes him, Udonna, and the teens out of the pit. Leelee is very disappointed. Leanbow, Udonna, and the teens appear in the surface. Although Udonna has no doubts about Leanbow, the teens are hesitant. Nick points out various times, that as Koragg, Leanbow had almost destroyed them and his wife. Leanbow does not blame them. The teens all sit as Leanbow tries to explain what happened to him after the gates were sealed. Leanbow's plan had been working, the Master was sinking into the pit. Suddenly the Master cast a spell that changed Leanbow into the devoted Koragg. As Koragg, Leanbow had remembered nothing of his life until the battle where he removed the virus from their Manticore Megazord. After that, flashes of his former life began to emerge. Nick and his friends still remain skeptical. Leanbow is sorry. Udonna knows how strong the Master's magic is. Udonna walks towards her husband, when she suddenly stumbles. The teens caught her and Leanbow races over. Udonna tells Leanbow that she use a spell from the Book of Dark Spells and now she is vulnerable as any human. Imperious makes his presence known. Leanbow tells Udonna that she cannot stay, she is in no condition to fight. Udonna protests, but the teens agree as well. Leanbow casts a spell that takes Udonna to Rootcore. At Rootcore, Udonna collapses onto the floor. Clare races over. Meanwhile, Necrolai, Imperious, and Chimera face down Leanbow and the teens. The teens morph. The Master still has control over Leanbow and makes his presence felt. Leanbow cries out in pain. Leanbow uses his ancient mystic armor, but Necrolai still grabs a hold of him. Chimera attacks the Rangers as Necrolai disappears through a dark seal with Leanbow. Solaris Knight arrives on a horse. Solaris Knight informs the Rangers this is their new friend Brightstar, and the unicorn can combine with their zords. The skies clear and only Solaris Knight and Imperious are there. Solaris Knight and Imperious agree to a bond battle. In the pit, Necrolai drags Leanbow to the hole where the Master, once again, gains control of Leanbow. Leanbow is Koragg once more. Imperious and Daggeron face each other as Jenji introduces the two. Jenji starts the fight. Daggeron and Imperious don their ancient mystic armor and the bond battle begins. Meanwhile, Red Ranger is still upset over Koragg being Leanbow. Red Ranger doesn't have much time as a giant Chimera appears. Red Ranger uses Brightstar and his zord to form Phoenix Unizord. The rest of the Rangers form their dragon zord. The Rangers, in their zords, battle Chimera. The dragon zord is defeated and Madison, Vida, Chip, and Xander are knocked out and land, demorphed on the ground. To complicate matters, Koragg in his Centaurs Megazord also arrives. At Rootcore, Clare cares for Udonna. Udonna hears the crystal ball and gets up, despite Clare's protests that she should rest. Udonna and Clare look at the crystal ball and Udonna is devastated as Leanbow has been turned into Koragg. Red Ranger destroys Chimera first and then starts battling Koragg. Solaris Knight and Imperious continue with their bond battle. In the pit, Necrolai is thrilled that the legend powers worked and the Master is able to raise. Red Ranger and Koragg are still battling in their zords. A strong blow from both sides, has them knocked out of their zords. Red Ranger and Koragg continue to battle. Eventually, Red Ranger's sword is knocked out of his hand. Koragg refuses to fight an unarm opponent and tosses Red Ranger's sword back to him. Red Ranger and Koragg continue to battle. Red Ranger, still angry, wants to know why Koragg never destroyed them when he had the opportunity. Madison, Vida, Chip, and Xander are watching the battle. Madison thinks she knows the answer and the rest of the them agreed. The reason Koragg never destroyed them was because there was still a small part of Leanbow inside. Elsewhere, Daggeron and Imperious continue with their bond battling. Daggeron wins the battle. Imperious cheats, knocking Jenji back in his lamp, and attacking Daggeron with lasers. Daggeron is knocked out of his Ancient Mystic armor. Imperious reverts back to his original form as well. Daggeron and Imperious continue to battle and Daggeron finally destroys Imperious. Imperious tells Daggeron, before vanishing into dust, that with his destruction, a more powerful terror will arise. Meanwhile, at Rootcore, Udonna is devastated over losing Leanbow once again to the Master. Clare tells Udonna that she once told her anything is possible with magic. But Udonna has lost all hope. Clare covers Udonna with a red blanket. Udonna immediately recognizes the blanket as the one she used with Bowen. Udonna sits up and asks Clare where she found the blanket. Clare tells her that it was in Nick's backpack, but she doesn't think Nick will mind. Udonna tells Clare that she does believe in magic and races out with the blanket. Clare is happy to see Udonna so joyful. Koragg and Red Ranger continue to battle. Koragg strikes a powerful blow that demorphs Nick. Koragg is ready to deliver the final strike, when Udonna screams at Leanbow to stop. Koragg stops and Udonna walks up to him. Udonna, addressing Koragg as Leanbow, tells him that Nick is their son, Bowen. Udonna tells Nick that she knew there was a reason for him being here. Nick/Bowen is destined to be the most powerful wizard of them all. Koragg reaches over to touch Nick's face. Koragg then reverts back to Leanbow. Vida, Xander, Madison, and Chip are all astonished at the turn of events. It takes Nick several moments to take in the fact that Udonna is his mother and Leanbow is his father. The reunion is short lived as the Master breaks into the surface world. Leanbow casts a spell that won't allow Udonna, Nick, Madison, Chip, Vida, and Xander to move. Leanbow goes into ancient mystic armor to finish the battle he had started with the Master. Leanbow and the Master battle it out in the pit. Leanbow manages to sink the Master back into the depths, but he is trapped with him as well. The pit crumbles all around Necrolai, who is there as well. After the defeat of the Master, the legend power is returned to the teens. Udonna realizes she has lost Leanbow once more. Nick walks up to his mom and places his hand on her shoulder, giving her a small bit of comfort. Inside Rootcore, Daggeron is talking to Nick about what they still have to face. Daggeron tells Nick about Leanbow, but Nick doesn't want to hear it. Nick does not care if Leanbow is his father or not, Leanbow had spent the last several months trying to destroy them. Daggeron and Nick argue until Udonna walks in. Udonna tells them what a pleasant day it is and asks Nick how come he hasn't clean up Rootcore. Daggeron decides to give them some privacy and walks away. Udonna is very confident in Leanbow's return and tells Nick she has not lost her senses. Yesterday, Udonna thought she had lost them both forever, now she knows anything is possible. Nick comments that he has finally found his mom and now he is doing chores, but goes off to do them. Udonna smiles. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) *John Tui as Daggeron (Solaris Knight) *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook *Kelson Henderson as Phineas (credits only) *Holly Shanahan as Leelee Pimvare *Chris Graham as Leanbow *Geoff Dolan as Koragg, The Knight Wolf (voice) *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Stuart Devenie as Imperious (voice) *Oliver Driver as Jenji (voice) *Will Hall as Calindor Warrior (voice) *Adam Gardiner as Chimera 1 (voice) *Lauren Jackson as Chimera 2 (voice) *Oscar Burt-Shearer as Chimera 3 (voice) *John Leigh as Octomus the Master (voice) Notes *This is the first time, since its debut that the Manticore Megazord doesn't appear. *This marks the return of Mystic Dragon since episode 12 *Koragg's real identity is revealed to be Leanbow. *Chimera was Destroyed *Imperious was Destroyed *Leelee's relation to Necrolai and connection to the Morlocks is finally revealed to the Rangers in this episode. *This marks the final appearance of Imperious. *This is the only appearance of Brightstar and the Phoenix Unizord. *This is the second time that, during a battle with a Red Ranger, the enemy refuses to fight an unarmed opponent, this time with Nick and Koragg. The first time was with Jack and Katana in Power Rangers S.P.D.'s "Samurai." See Also (Brightstar Debut) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Mystic Force episodes Category:Episode Category:Mystic Force Category:Multi-Part Episode